Ashley Stays
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: What if Ashley decided to stay on KO35 at the end of Power Rangers In Space?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Power Rangers (in Space particularly).  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot Andros/Ashley fic that takes place at the end of "Countdown to Destruction, part 2." I've read a lot of fics about what went through Andros' mind right before he got on the Megaship, or what happened right before the rest of the Rangers got on, but I have never read a fic for the scenario where Ashley decides to stay on KO-35 at the last minute. This has been running around in my head for awhile and I finally decided to write it out. This is one of my first posted fics, so please don't be to harsh. ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood there, watching the door slide shut until it completely cut off her view of him. Then slowly she followed her teammates up to the bridge and sat down at her station. Looking up at the view screen she saw that it still showed a live image of KO-35. Sitting there she began to imagine what it would be like to live there, to stay with Andros and Kerone and Zhane, rather than going back to Earth with the others. She was startled out of her reverie by a voice right next to her ear.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I just miss him so much." she replied sadly, feeling the tears beginning to come to her eyes. In a distant corner of her mind she knew that the boys were listening intently.  
  
Cassie looked down for a minute and when she looked up there was a sad clarity in her eyes, "Ash," she asked, "where are you going?"  
  
Ashley didn't even hesitate before answering, "Back to Earth, with you guys."  
  
A sad smile came to Cassie's mouth as she asked again, "Where are you going?"  
  
Ashley looked confused for a few moments then it began to dawn on her. She looked back at Cassie, a smile finally lighting her face and said, "I'm going home."  
  
Cassie kept smiling, knowing she was giving up her best friend, probably forever, but she knew that it was for the best. She nodded then said, "We'll tell your parents you said goodbye."  
  
Ashley leaned over to hug her friend then she jumped up, barley containing her excitement. As she was about to exit the bridge she remembered her other friends, turning she saw Alpha nodding his approval, DECA's camera tilted to one side right before her light blinked in recognition. Turning to T.J. and Carlos she saw that they both had looks similar to Cassie's on their faces. TJ slowly began to nod, then a slight smile crossed his face as he turned to look at Carlos. His expression seeming to say, "Your turn, man, don't screw this up."  
  
Carlos looked at his teammate, his former girlfriend, and one of the best friends he had ever had. In her eyes he saw the overflowing amount of love she had for their leader and knew that staying on KO-35 was probably the only way she would ever be truly happy for the rest of her life. He looked at her a few more seconds before smiling and saying, "Good luck, Ash."  
  
Ashley was overcome with emotion. She ran over and hugged Carlos, then T.J., gracing them each with a smile before returning to the doorway. On her way out she turned and took one last look around the bridge, then she smiled at her friends, turned and walked off the bridge.  
  
She stopped at her room to pick up a few of her things, clothes, pictures and a few other personal items, then proceeded to the nearest hatch. It was on the opposite side of the ship in comparison to where Andros and the other Kerovians would be, but she didn't want to keep her friends any longer than she already had. As she was about to go through the hatch she turned, took one last look toward the bridge and whispered, "See you soon." She then turned and walked out into the afternoon sun, closing the hatch behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carlos waited until Ashley was well out of ear shot before turning to his two companions and calmly saying, "If he ever hurts her I will find out about it, find a way to get back here, and beat him to a bloody pulp." This comment startled a laugh out of both of the other Rangers. "Don't worry. He would never hurt her." T.J. said. "Yeh, you've seen the way they look at each other." Cassie added. "I know." Carlos sighed.  
  
"Hatch 12 has been secured, Ashley is out of range. It is now safe to depart."  
  
"Thanks DECA." Carlos said looking at the floor. Then with one final breath he visible resolved the conflicts within his mind and heart, turned to his teammates and said, "Come on guys, lets go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kerone shot a worried look across her brother to Zhane. She knew what he was thinking, if that ship left with the Yellow Ranger still on it, her bother would never be the same. She vividly remembered the stories the other Rangers had told her of when they first met Andros. How cold and unyielding he was. Ashley had been able to break through the barrier he had surrounded his heart with, and if she actually left, Kerone didn't even want to think of the affects that could have on her brother.  
  
The crowd stood watching as the Mega Ship began its pre-lift off procedures. 'About time.' Zhane thought as the Ship that had been one of his homes since childhood began levitating off the ground. 'If they have to leave the least they could is take off and let everyone start getting over them. Especially where Andros and Ashley are concerned.' He turned his head and watched the Mega Ship took off, within seconds it had left the atmosphere and was out of sight. He didn't look back down until he heard a rather loud gasp come from Kerone.  
  
Kerone had also been watching as a the Mega Ship disappeared from sight. When she couldn't stand looking off into space anymore, literally, she looked down and gasped. Zhane and Andros immediately looked over at her to see what was wrong. All she could do was point across the field to where a lone figure stood.  
  
He looked where his sister was pointing and almost fainted. He couldn't believe it, she was standing there looking up at the hole in the clouds where the Mega Ship had left the planet. But, she didn't look like she wanted them to come back, she looked like she was saying good bye to them.  
  
Andros stared at her for a few moments then began making his way across the field to her. She looked down from the clouds as he started across the field and couldn't help but smile at the look of determination on his face. Ashley began walking as well and met him half way across the field.  
  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you on your way home, with the others?"  
  
"The others my be going back home, but I'm already there. I don't want to leave, Andros, not when I've just found you."  
  
"You mean."  
  
Andros whispered, taking a step closer to the girl who had, just a moment age, been about to send him back into depression.  
  
"I'm staying. If you want me to."  
  
Ashley whispered back, sum-what shyly as she also took a step closer to her friend and leader.  
  
"Of course, I'm never letting you go again."  
  
"You better not."  
  
With that both made the last move forward and brought their lips together for their fist kiss. They stood that way for who knows how long, before a slight cough and a slightly rude comment brought them back to reality.  
  
"Well Kerone, looks like I'll be moving into your room." Zhane said with an exaggerated sigh. Andros then surprised everyone by saying.  
  
"Oh, you'll be moving alright. Whether or not it will be into my LITTLE SISTERS room is a completely different conversation."  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely for a moment, then began to laugh, sum- what hysterically. After a few moments of this Kerone caught her breath enough finally get them all on the move.  
  
"Come on Ash, we'd better get you settled in."  
  
With that Ashley leaned over and grabbed the bag she had dropped when she and Andros had kissed. Smiling, she stood and took one last look up at the sky where the Mega Ship had disappeared some unknown time beforehand. She looked back down at the three around her and took a step forward to clasp Andros' hand.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review, but no flames if you don't mind. I don't appreciate them and I'm sure that few to none enjoy reading them. 


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Hey all, I've gotten a lot of reviews complimenting this and encouraging me to write another chapter, thanks a lot. For the time being this is going to remain a one-shot, but I'm thinking of ways to continue it and may do so in the future. Right now I have a lot of other unfinished works in other categories (not to mention homework groan) and I have a few other ideas for Ranger fics (all of course being major Andros/Ashley) that I will try to get up ASAP, those ones will actually be several chapters long. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you will read some of my other works.

PS: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I wasn't sure what would happen to my reviews if I deleted the old one, added this in and re-posted.


End file.
